The primary purpose of this research project is to evaluate the effectiveness of a skill-train program administered to yound adults who have been identifed as high-risk for the development of problem drinking or alcoholism. The assumption underlying the skill-training program is that high-risk drinkers can acquire both knowledge and skills that will enable them to exercise self-control and to moderate their drinking behavior. Based on research derived from the principles of social learning theory, the skill-training approach consists of a cognitive-behavioral intervention program that combines both behavioral skill-training and cognitive restructuring components. The effectiveness of the skill-training approach will be evaluated in a comparative treatment outcome study, in which skill-training will be compared with two control groups: a traditional didactic program ("Alcohol Information School") that emphasizes the negative effects of drinking and alcoholism and which promotes abstinence as a desirable (although not required) goal, and a no-treatment control condition. Both male and female high-risk and low-risk drinkers will be randomly assigned to these three groups. Extensive pre- and post-treatment measures will be administered before and after the 8-week intervention period. Subjects in the skill-training and traditional treatment groups will also receive two "booster" sessions given three months following the initial program. Subjects in all conditions will be followed-up will additional outcome meaures for a 24-month period. Measure will include actual behavioral observations of drinking behavior, as well as related self-report, attitudinal, and personality assessment procedures. A comprehensive treatment manual and associated curriculum materials will be developed in the final year of the project.